


It's All About The Money

by Guen91



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kradam, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guen91/pseuds/Guen91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris needs money. And he needs it fast. Everyone knows the safest way of making fast money - on the street. /// Typical love story ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About The Money

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfiction so I'm pretty sure there will be tons of mistakes since I don't have a beta reader. Sorry for that :) But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

The thing about Kris Allen is that he was way too innocent to do something like that. But he had no choice. If he wanted to survive this was pretty much the only way. He really wished it wasn't.

When he first came to Los Angeles his hopes were high. Probably too high. He wanted to finally make it. To finally break in the music industry after spending years of trying in small bars down in Arkansas. His parents weren't happy about him going to California but they supported him nonetheless. Kris spent almost all his savings on recording a demo that he sent to most of the major labels and even some less known. But he never heard back from any of them. Not by now, about three months later.

He could only imagine how the label executives sat in their chairs, dumping his demo in the trash, shaking their heads at his poor try. After sending them out everything got worse. First, he lost his part-time job as a waiter in a small cafe. That meant he couldn't pay the rent for his single-room-apartment any longer. Of course, his parents didn't know anything about his problems. He didn't want to bother them – both being jobless for quite sometime, too.

And after three days of searching for a new job he came up empty. Now was that point where he would do pretty much everything for money. So this was his last chance before winter hit the town. It was already a lot colder at night, partly due to his not exactly warm outfit he was wearing: Some old, black Converse, the tightest black jeans he could find in his almost empty closet – ripped all over the front and a white tank top.

When he bought the clothes back in Conway the jeans wasn't ripped and the top fitted nicely. Now it was just a little bit too large. He must have lost more weight than he noticed. Or he just didn't care anymore.

A chill ran down his spine and goosebumps appeared on his skin when a gust hit him. He was getting colder by the minute. Kris leaned against the brick wall behind him and was well aware of the other men around, glancing at him. Staring. Some with lust in their eyes. But that was not what he was looking for. He just hoped something would happen soon.

His fingers started to loose their feeling and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, rubbing at the skin to heat it up when suddenly a car came around the corner.

Now or never.

Obviously that was exactly what all the others were thinking, too. They moved closer to the street, to the edge of the sidewalk, presenting themselves to the possible customer. Kris had no clue what he was doing so he just copied them and prayed that it would be good enough.

The black car passed the first few twinks. Yes, he knew people used to call them that. Those cute, little boys who looked beautiful and could easily be dominated. At least that's what they all thought. He was one of them now, no matter how much he hated that.

All those thoughts disappeared when the car neared him and he started to freak out all of a sudden. He thought he was mentally prepared for this. Seems like he wasn't, after all. What if the driver was a man? It didn't even cross his mind before. Twinks were usually taken by men not women. 

Well fuck.

~*~

He studied the prostitutes on the sidewalk. They all looked the same. Adam couldn't understand why so many – closeted – celebrities went here. There wasn't anyone special. No one caught his eye. He sighed in disappointment and was about to tell the driver to bring him home when nearly blue lips and a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes came in sight. 

'Stop!' he shouted and added to himself 'I might have found something' He let the window slide down to show the man outside his face and asked: 'Are you okay?'  
The brown-haired man stared at him disbelievingly, eyes wide before he replied: 'Just a little cold, that's all'  
'C'mon in then.', he hesitated, 'I don't bite. Unless you want me to, that is.' Adam added as an afterthought and smiled wickedly at him.

'What exactly do you want from me?'  
'Well, given the place I'd say the obvious. I want you to keep me company. For the night.' the other man swallowed slow and hard 'You know, I have a warm bed waiting at home. And if that isn't enough... maybe this will help you to make a decision.' He waved 500 Dollar in front of him.  
The brown eyes went wide again: '500 bugs?'  
Adam liked the southern drawl in his voice: 'Maybe even more. Depends on your performance.'

'Do you... will you... sleep... with me?'  
'Well, yeah. I want to fuck you. So if you don't mind, get in. I'm already horny as hell just from looking at you and your teasing doesn't help.'  
'I, I'm not teasing'  
'Get in now or say no. I don't have all the time in the world, gorgeous.'

Something in his eyes changed. They went from insecurity to determination when the guy finally agreed and climbed into the car.

~*~

Kris' heart was pounding in his chest. His breath was ragged. He would really do that. He would fuck with some random stranger who picked him up on the street. A really good-looking stranger, though. Who was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Kris felt himself blush. Something in those blue eyes had made him feel safe after he was scared to death when the guy let the window down.

'Mind telling me your name?' the man asked, slightly amused by Kris' blush.  
'Kris. With a K'  
'Kris' he repeated as if to try it on his tongue 'I like it.'  
'Thanks, I guess?'  
'And, don't you want to know mine, too? Unless you only want to scream Yes and Fuck and some other dirty things when I bend you over my couch.'

Kris shuddered and blushed even more. His cheeks felt warm. Maybe he shouldn't have felt so safe after all. That guy seemed way more dangerous now.  
'Hey sweetie' he murmured and tipped Kris' chin up so he had to look at him 'I was just kidding. Sometimes I lose my filter. You're just so cute when you blush. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you, okay?'

He smiled and it seemed genuine enough to Kris. 'What's your name?'  
'Adam. With an A.'  
'Dork'

~*~

They arrived at Adam's home about fifteen minutes later. Kris had stolen glances at Adam throughout the ride and he really was beautiful with his jet-black hair and plump lips. The eyeliner made his blues eyes pop out even more. His nails were painted in a dark, metallic blue. And when they passed a streetlight Kris could see brown highlights in Adam's hair. Not that it was all that special but he liked it anyway.

He caught himself staring at Adam's ass on the way to the front door.  
'Like what you see?' Adam asked and startled him. Kris blushed to the roots of his hair at being caught.  
'Uhm... yeah, I guess'  
'Great. Welcome to my home.'

Kris didn't believe his eyes. That wasn't just a home, it was pretty close to a villa. He wondered if he probably should've recognized Adam from somewhere. The decor and furniture looked too expensive for someone with a regular job.  
'Wow, that's... impressive'

Adam waved his hand like it was nothing: 'It was, at first. But now it's just lonely in here. You know, such a big place all to yourself seems just wrong after some time.' he stepped closer to Kris and put his hands on his slim hips 'Are you still cold?'

Okay, here we go.

'A little bit'  
'Mmmh, let's see if we can change that' He touched his lips to Kris' throat, softly nibbling at the thin skin there. Kris leaned his head back, exposing his throat to give Adam better access. It was easier than he imagined.

'Why are you selling yourself?' Adam asked but kept kissing his skin.  
'I just need the money' His stomach twisted nervously. Was he really able to go through with that?  
'There are many jobs around town-'  
'Believe me, I tried. I really did. But that's none of your business.'

'Speaking of business, is that your first time as a prostitute?' Adam really had no filter, had he? Plus that question was a real mood-killer.  
Kris pushed him away: 'Again, none of your business! We are here to fuck and not to talk about my reasons why!'  
'Calm down, cowboy. I just wanted to be nice, okay? But if you don't want me to know more than your name, fine, I can do that.' he smirked 'So, strip for me.'

That change of character made Kris head shoot up: 'What?'  
'Strip for me, sexy. I want to see you naked.'  
'Can't we just...?'  
'I paid 500 bugs for this. I don't want you to leave after half an hour. And since you don't want to talk... You know, I wanted to make this easier for you. To make you feel more at ease, more comfortable. If that is even possible in this situation.”

'Why did you pick me?' Kris asked out of the blue just to change the subject, kind of. Adam seemed like the kind of guy who liked talking and maybe he was right and Kris would relax...  
'Multiple reasons. You looked out of your element, kinda lost. And you were cute. Plus you were freezing and innocent. I didn't want some old fucker to get you. Those are pervs. They like S & M and stuff like that.'  
'So what? Now you want me to think you are my hero in shining armor?'  
'Well, aren't I?'

Kris snorted. Like these were the only reasons why Adam brought him here.  
'Okay, that hurt a wee bit' Adam admitted but his eyes were sparkling with mischief.  
'Of course it did.' the brown-haired man retorted sarcastically.  
Adam sighed: 'Is it supposed to be that way? Are you supposed to tease me until I die of blue balls?'

'Uhm, I don't think you can actually die of blue balls'  
'Of course I can! But maybe I should just be happy for having company at all.'

Kris was so confused. Adam was confusing. He seemed to change his mind a mile a minute. Now he didn't want to have sex at all? Kris surely wouldn't stay here all night telling him the story of his life. He wasn't that pathetic to think that Adam was truly interested in getting to know him unless it was in bed.  
'You probably should bring me back. You want to... get laid and I don't know if I can do that. You were right about the first time. In multiple...'

Just shut up, Kris. 

'To be honest I don't want anyone else. I chose you because you caught my eye. But I won't force you to do anything. I can't and I don't want to. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?'  
'My single-room-apartment.'  
'You have an apartment? Why the hell do you-'

'Because the heating doesn't work. Because I can't pay the rent for this or even the past month. I don't have any light in there except for some candles. I don't even have thicker clothes because someone broke into my apartment and stole most of my things. That asshole even stole my guitar' Kris muttered. He didn't mean to say all that out loud.

'Okay, that's it. You're staying here.'  
'You want a complete stranger to stay in your house?'  
'I was willing to let you into my bed so why not let you stay here minus the sex now?'  
'You are... different'

'I know' Adam said grinning 'Let me see if I have something for you to wear. And don't worry – the bed is big enough for three.'  
'I... thank you'  
'It's my pleasure.'

~*~

Some unknown time later Adam stepped out of the bathroom. No make-up, his hair soft and still a little damp from the shower. Kris noticed the freckles on Adam's face and arms. He wore a simple gray t-shirt and black pajama pants.  
'Ready to go?'

'Yeah' Kris followed him silently into the bedroom. The clothes Adam gave him were a little bit too large – just like his own – so the pants rode damn low on his hips but Adam didn't seem to care about things like that anymore. They climbed into bed and Adam pulled the blanket over them.  
'I have to warn you... I like to cuddle. So please don't be mad at me when you wake up and-'  
'It's okay. You let me stay here tonight. The least I can do is let you cuddle'  
'Okay' he turned the lights off 'Sweet dreams, Kris.'  
'To you, too, Adam'

The black-haired man tossed and turned for about an half hour before he settled in close to Kris, probably half asleep by now. Kris could feel his body heat and moved involuntary back until his back was flush with Adam's front. It felt nice. More than that actually. Adam's hand came to rest on Kris' hip, lightly stroking the small piece of exposed skin where his shirt rode up a bit. Kris shuddered and held his breath. He actually really, really liked having Adam close.

'I'm sorry' the other man murmured and started to move away.  
'No... please, don't stop' Kris said before he realized it.  
'Really?'  
'Yeah'

His hand came back and Kris sighed somewhat content about the contact.  
'I like touching you' Adam admitted after some time and his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of the too large pants. Kris' breath hitched. He turned to face Adam in the dark.  
'Was that too forward?'  
'I... I dunno' He really didn't know. He just wanted to see Adam whose hand was still in his pants but was now occupied with caressing his thigh. Adam itched closer and pecked him on the lips. He lingered there and then started to nibble at the full bottom lip that was teasing him since the first time he laid eyes on Kris.

'Adam' Kris panted barely audible.  
'I want to make out with you so bad right now'  
'Do it' he replied after a short silence. The following kiss was consuming. Kris wasn't capable of thinking anymore. He just felt. He felt how Adam pulled him closer, felt how Adam grew harder, his erection pressing against him. His hands roamed over the smaller body.

Kris knotted his fingers into Adam's dark hair, massaging his scalp more to calm himself than Adam. The taller man rolled them around so he was laying half on top of him. He broke the kiss to stare at Kris.  
'What's wrong?' he whispered, insecure.  
'You're so drop-dead gorgeous with your lips all red and swollen”

Kris' hips bucked up into Adam's groin and Adam groaned. 'Can I touch you? Please'  
'Yeah... touch me'  
There was no more hesitating. His hand slipped into the pajama pants again, curling around Kris' hard cock. He arched into the touch, already so damn close.  
'Adam'

Kris didn't want it to end. Not so soon. Never before was he reacting this intense to making out. Especially not with a guy.  
'Come for me, babe. Do it' Kris began to shake his head but Adam stroked him faster, harder. 'I wanna see you fall apart. Come' he whispered and just like that Kris came all over Adam's hand, throwing his head back, eyes wide shut, his mouth open in a silent scream. Kris' heart was racing and he tried to catch his breath.

'So fucking beautiful' Adam hissed and kissed him sweetly.  
'Adam... jeez'  
He mouthed at Kris' jaw and wiped his hands on the sheets.  
'Please' Kris murmured, seemingly without further meaning. But Adam asked either way: 'What is it?'  
'Don't you... you know, want to... uhm' And there was it again, that adorable blush. It looked so sexy with sweat all over Kris' face and his mouth hanging slightly open.

The brown-haired man scolded himself. Was he out off his fucking mind? Was he really asking Adam to fuck him? Blame the post-orgasm bliss, seriously. He wanted it so much.  
'Want to what?' Of course he would make him say it out loud.  
'Please, getinsideme' Kris pressed in a rush.

'Are you sure?' Adam inquired and surprised Kris with that 'And I mean sure. I don't-'  
'Adam, please, I want you. Don't make me say it again'  
'Fuck, you are...' he stopped talking and reached over to the nightstand, getting his supplies. 'I'm going to make you feel so good' He stripped Kris naked, doing the same with himself, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Even though Kris hadn't said it, Adam knew he was a virgin. At least when it came to gay sex.

'Open up for me, baby' he said, his voice low before he started kissing his mouth again. The tip of his finger teased Kris' entrance. He clenched.  
'Shh, relax. Let me in' His voice soothed Kris beyond anything else so he was able to slip in a few seconds later. He arched his back and moaned in pleasure.  
'Does it feel good?'  
'Yeah' Kris breathed.

His fingers moved in and out of the warm heat, never quite touching the spot Adam knew would drive Kris crazy. Brown eyes looked at him curiously.  
'Are you... going to add another?'  
'Do you want me to?'  
He nodded quietly. Adam's lips started to wander to Kris' ear and he nibbled at it while he inserted a second finger.

'Yesss'  
'I told you I'd make you feel good' Adam murmured, low and sexy. He still avoided Kris' prostate on purpose. He wanted to safe that moment for... yeah, no matter how selfish it sounded, his cock. He really hoped Kris would ask for it. He was so painfully hard by now. The slight friction he got from his dick rubbing against Kris' muscular thigh drove him out off his mind. 

As if Kris could sense that he was uncomfortable he demanded: 'Go on, fuck me already' Trying to sound sure but it was more needy.  
'I need to prepare you, open you up. It'll hurt if-'  
'I don't care. I want to feel you inside of me, Adam. Now.' he pleaded, his face flushed and skin covered with sweat.

'Okay... okay, give me a minute' Adam didn't know what was wrong with him. He brought Kris here to fuck – and just fuck at that – but now he cared about him. wanted him to love it, to never forget him and that night, no matter who he was with after it. It had to be perfect.  
His first time wasn't good, let alone perfect. They were both wasted and turned on. The man was older, more experienced but he didn't care about what Adam felt.

He didn't want that for Kris. Not for cute, adorable Kris with his deep brown – now nearly black – eyes and brown hair sticking in all directions.  
'C'mon, Adam' Kris urged impatiently. Adam thought about asking again whether he was really, truly, 100 % sure about it but decided against it. Instead he pulled the condom on, took Kris' hand and squeezed lube on it. He guided the shaking hand and wrapped it – together with his own – around his cock. Even that was enough to make them both groan out loud.

Kris' hand fell to the mattress and he watched when Adam positioned himself, suddenly nudging at his opening with the head of his cock. Instinctively, Kris wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, tried to make him move faster, wanting the anxiety to be over already.  
'Easy baby, easy'

His eyelids slid closed but he pushed his hips up, showing Adam how much he wanted him right now.  
'I'm going to...' Adam couldn't say it for some reason, 'Relax for me, okay? Take a deep breath'  
Kris did as he was told and Adam slipped inside him, with just the head before Kris clenched and cried out in pain. His brown eyes shot open and he breathed: 'It... it hurts'  
'I'm sorry! I-' Adam started to pull out.

'No! No, don't stop. Just... go slow? It's... it's my-' Kris blushed adorably.  
'I know, baby. Okay... try to relax again and let me in. You need to keep breathing. I'll be more careful, I promise. Will you trust me?'  
'Yeah... I always did, kinda'  
'Deep breath'

Adam would never admit how much this statement touched him, made his heart swell with warmth. Kris trusted him within such a short amount of time...  
'Keep looking into my eyes. Maybe it makes you feel... safer' Kris took the advice and locked eyes with Adam before he nodded for him to go on. Their connection was so intense that everything suddenly was over in the blink of an eye. Adam entered Kris almost completely in one, slow thrust. 

Kris arched his back and threw his head back on the pillow, eyes shut tightly. A moan escaped both of their mouths.  
'You... you feel so good, baby, so damn good'  
The smaller man moaned helplessly.

~*~

When Kris woke up he had no clue what happened. His mind was kind of foggy and wouldn't let him remember anything. His back hurt and he wasn't sure if he could walk. He opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself alone in a room and bed that definitely weren't his. He rolled onto his side and with the familiar smell of the pillow next to him everything from last night came rushing back.

Adam jerking him off fast, kissing him, fucking him ever so slowly... God, he didn't even know how long they'd fucked. Although 'fuck' wasn't the right word for it. Adam was so careful and made sure Kris was okay, enjoying it even. He remembered how Adam pulled him close afterwards, until they fell asleep, laying spoon-fashioned. Thinking of Adam, where was he? 

The sudden ringing of the phone startled Kris fully awake. The call went through to the voice mail.  
'Adam, I can't reach you on your cell. What are you doing? I hope you didn't forget the radio station interview at 12! Adam? Are you at home?' the woman sighed 'Okay, just give me a call when you hear this. 19 won't be forgiving another cancellation. This is your dream, right? Don't throw it away for god knows what. Call me.'

19 as in 19 Entertainment? Adam was a musician? And he did radio promotion? That meant he probably would be releasing his first album soon. Why would he throw that away? Surely he had worked hard for it. Kris would give anything for the opportunity to live from his music.

It hit him like a bullet to the brain.

He had to get out of here. He wasn't good enough for someone like Adam. He was so out of his league despite the connection he felt between them last night. Kris wouldn't be able to stand the rejection he would surely get from Adam. Maybe he just took something last night and wasn't thinking all that clearly when he picked him up. He perhaps didn't care that Kris was a nothing at this point but now that he was sober... Adam probably disappeared because he didn't want to see Kris again and wanted him to leave. 

He almost jumped out of the bed and got dressed.

~*~

Adam came back with breakfast and a guitar case. He had to promise Tommy to always keep an eye on the instrument and bring it back this evening. He couldn't wait to see Kris' face. He spent almost half an hour watching Kris sleep when he had woken up. He hadn't felt so good in a long time. Kris was so much more than a one night stand. If they would get the chance to get to know each other better they'd probably become friends or even... more.

He tiptoed to the bedroom, smiling brightly. But the smile disappeared when he saw the empty bed. The guitar case fell to the ground.  
'Kris?' he risked a look into the bathroom but no Kris. His feet took him to the kitchen and he noticed that the money on the table was gone. He really thought they had a connection last night, something more than the sex and that Kris felt it, too. But obviously he was wrong. Kris ran away with the money, without any word, not even a short note.

Like nothing ever happened.  
'Fuck!' he kicked the table leg.

~*~

Four weeks later found Kris in the same place again. Jobless and freezing his ass off with almost no clothes on, waiting for a guy or chick to pick him over the others. He now knew who he slept with a little more than a month ago. Adam Lambert was indeed a new star in the music scene who released his debut album just two weeks ago. Not that Kris stopped at an music store to listen to Adam's radio interview that morning when he left. And he did not inwardly cringe at the sad tone in Adam's voice.

He was just sad about the 500 bugs Kris took with him. Not about Kris disappearing.  
'Hey twinky-boy' Kris' head shot up 'Looking for some fun, huh?'  
He immediately saw the knife in the guy's hand. A bald head, almost one head taller than Kris, muscles everywhere. He looked pretty scary to him. He casted looks at the other men but they all acted casually and ignored him.

'Who are you?' Kris asked, voice barely over a whisper. He moved backwards.  
'You know... I hate faggots. But I hate faggot twinks even more.' Kris' back hit the cold wall when the knife came up. It was pressed against his throat before he could even try to get away.  
'Help' he tried to scream but the sharp blade pressed harder against his sensitive skin. 'Please, let me go'

'Go down on your fucking knees' the bald head commanded coldly and pushed Kris' to his knees, hand on top of his head, the blade somehow never leaving his skin. He unbuckled his belt with his free hand.  
'Blow me, before I kill you.'  
'No, please'

How did he end up here? Why did he come back? Freezing to death in his crappy apartment would've been much better than getting raped by a homophobe asshole who somehow seemed to sense that Kris was not so straight anymore. His whole body was shaking.

'I said blow me! Suck me off, you disgusting faggot!' Tears sprang to Kris' eyes. Why didn't someone help him? Or at least call the police? Were they blind or did they really just don't give a fuck about others? The cold steel on his throat made him pull the man's dick out. He suddenly was pushed forward and almost choked when it hit the back of his throat, tears streaming freely down his face by now.

He tried to imagine that it was Adam who he sucked off. But the brutal grip in his hair and the pain in his throat grounded him without mercy. He couldn't escape. Neither physical nor mentally.  
'GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!' The hand unexpectedly left his hair with a last hard pull, probably taking some of his hair with it, and the knife disappeared from his throat as well. Kris collapsed back against the wall, sobbing.  
'I'm going to kill both of you fucking faggots! Rod in hell!'

Adam shook with rage. That bastard hurt Kris and threatened to kill him! He was armed, Adam not. But he had the advantage of his driver being his bodyguard, too. And as always Bobby appeared when you needed him. Just like now. He wordlessly gripped the bastard from behind and forced his hand to let the knife fall.

'You got him?' Adam checked.  
'Got him, boss.' he brought handcuffs out of his jacket 'Gonna call the police in a second.'  
Adam nodded and turned around. Kris leaned against the wall, staring wide-eyed in the distance, tears running down his cheeks, shaking.

He fell to his knees in front of him not daring to touch him yet. 'Kris, hey, it's me, Adam. It's over, okay? Look at me. Bobby got him. And I got you. You're safe. He's not going to touch you ever again. Kris'  
The brown eyes shot up and locked eyes with him. Adam saw the fear in them and wished he could take it away. 'I got you, baby' he murmured without noticing the endearment, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

'A-Adam' Kris sobbed and fisted his hands into Adam's tee shirt.  
'Shh, it's okay.' he rubbed his hand over Kris' back, 'Gosh, you're freezing. C'mon, I'll take you home. You're going to take a hot bath and go to a warm bed.'

Kris didn't argue, just like Adam expected.

~*~

Adam never left Kris' side for a single minute during the night. He watched him sleep or tossing and turning. At one point he seemed to have a really bad nightmare – Adam could only imagine what he was dreaming about – so he curled around him and whispered calming words in his ear. He prayed that Kris wouldn't be mad at him for... actually, there was no real reason for him to be mad at Adam. He helped him. This fucking bastard who dared to touch Kris... He should have punched him for doing this to Kris.

The smaller man stirred and Adam raised his head to have a better look. His eyelids fluttered and after a few moments he opened his eyes. He was clearly irritated.  
'Good morning, b-Kris. Don't freak out, you are in my bed' Kris stared at him like Adam was some kind of alien. Maybe he didn't remember what happened last night? But the sudden blush on his cheeks proved Adam wrong.

'Bobby and I were able to get this bastard away from you. How are you feeling?'  
'…Fine, I guess'  
'Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink? Or do you want to nap some more? It's short past six'  
'N-No, thank... you.' Kris eyed him suspiciously 'What were you doing there either way? Looking for another twink?'

Okay, that reaction was unexpected. Kris almost got raped last night, some asshole shoved his dick down his throat and all he wanted to know was if Adam was going to get himself another man?  
'What the hell, Kris?'  
'What? Why else should you've been there if not for another guy to fuck?'

Right after the words left his mouth Kris got up, squeaking slightly when he realized that he was naked expect for his boxer shorts.  
'Your clothes are over there.' Adam said, still trying to figure out why Kris was acting so strange and how to react to that.  
'Yeah, I'm not blind, you know' He went over to the chair in the corner and dressed quickly. Adam was watching him the whole time. 'Thank you for helping me. I gotta get going'

'Kris, wait.' Adam stopped him. He got up, too and went to stand behind Kris, keeping his distance. The other man turned around but his brown eyes refused to look at him. 'Are you in trouble?'  
'Why would you care?'  
'What kind of question is that? Why wouldn't I care?' What was going on in Kris' head? Didn't he feel the connection they had formed during this one night they shared together? 

'It was just a fuck! You disappeared before I was even awake!' Kris almost shouted, glaring at him.  
'I was-'  
'You don't need to explain anything to me. I took the money and we're even. You don't want anything to do with me and neither do I. So-'  
'Are you even listening to what you are saying? I-'

'Why are we having this conversation now? It's-'  
'Would you please stop interrupting me?' Kris looked at the carpet, shutting his mouth. 'Thank you. First of all, I didn't just disappear. I was getting us some breakfast and stopped at Tommy's to get his guitar.' The brown eyes shot up again. 'I wanted us to talk about all the 'only a fuck' thing but when I came back you and the money were gone. But instead of just letting it go I couldn't stop thinking and worrying about why you just left after we both obviously felt something when we made love'

That last part wasn't meant to left his mouth. Damnit.

'Made love?' Kris repeated, eyes wide with wonder.  
'At least it felt like that. To me.' Adam sighed.  
Kris scratched at the back of his neck and admitted: 'I... I thought you were gone because you wanted me to leave... I mean... I know you're kinda... famous by now and you were back then, too. I just didn't know at that time'

'And what exactly made you think I wanted you to leave?'  
'I... some woman called and said you canceled a radio interview or something and... and I thought... no, I know I'm not good enough. For you, I mean. You are-'  
'Not good enough? I-'  
'No, please... that... that was another reason why I left... I-I felt that... connection between us, too but... but I knew you would reject me when-'

'Stop saying you know what I was about to do. You couldn't know that. And, by the way, I would have not rejected you. I haven't even thought about rejecting you. I'd loved to get to know you better. But since you left not even a small note I started driving back to where we met and was hoping to find you there. Hopefully that answers your question for my reason to be there.'

'You mean you... you were looking for me?'  
''Course. I was worried that something might've happened to you. And good thing I didn't stop driving there or god knows what that bastard would've done to you' They both shuddered when images of last night flashed through their minds.  
'Thank you' Kris said and really meant it this time. 'If I'd known'  
'Yeah'

Neither of them said something for the next few minutes until Adam spoke up: 'Bobby brought him to the nearest police station. I'm sure they want to talk to you soon. I can ring Bobby up and let him drive you there.'  
'Are... are you coming with me?'  
He shook his head: 'I have a label meeting at 8. Need to get ready, shower and stuff. Bobby can bring you home afterwards.'

'Oh... okay, then... I... I think I'll find the station on my own. You don't need to bother uhm... Bobby'  
'Whatever you want. You know the way out.'

Adam understood why Kris left without a word but somehow it still hurt. He didn't have the right to make assumptions like that without even knowing him. He thought Adam would reject him just because what? Because Kris thought he wasn't worthy of him? That was complete bullshit. But he thought Adam was that kind of person. Someone who was thinking in leagues and selecting the people he was surrounding himself with by their status. Honestly, he didn't want someone who was thinking that about him as a friend.

When he came out of his thoughts Kris was already at the door, looking back at him. 'I'm sorry I judged you. I... I was just afraid of... I don't know what I was afraid of' His brown eyes were shiny and he looked so vulnerable that Adam couldn't let him leave. Less than seven big steps took him right in front of Kris, into his personal space. He was backing away until his back hit the door.  
'Hey, don't be afraid of me.' Adam took Kris' face in his hands 'I just' He lowered his head until their lips touched gently. He had missed the way their mouths fit together. He'd really, really missed it.

Kris relaxed almost immediately and rested his hands on Adam's hips, returning the kiss shyly. Adam pulled him away from the door and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. They were both breathing a bit faster than before when their lips parted.  
'I was so worried about you' Adam whispered.  
''m sorry' Kris mumbled in return.  
'You better be' They laughed and smiled at each other with new hope.


End file.
